¿Una discusión y una declaración?
by Cristy Dragneel
Summary: ¿Lucy y Natsu deprimidos?... una discusión que terminará en ... lo se mal summary pero denle una oportunidad


Ok este es mi primer one-shot de, a mi parecer, la mejor pareja de Fairy Tail, me gustaría me dejen su opinión y también agradecerle a **RDzone4 **ya que sin su ayuda no lo hubiera intentado; sin más a la historia…

**Disclaimer: **_fairy tail no me __pertenece__es de Hiro Mashima_

**\- diálogos**

_"__pensamientos"_

¿Una discusión y una declaración?

Lucy se encontraba triste, tratando de escribir la continuación de su novela; pero no podía concentrarse, lo único que pasaba por su mente era un pelirosa desastroso, infantil y a su parecer, a veces muuuuy despistado, ¿la razón de su tristeza? había discutido con el dragón Slayer, hacia unas horas.

Natsu por su parte se encontraba cerca del rio donde siempre iba a pescar con Happy y Lucy, se encontraba igual que la rubia enfadado, pero resaltaba más su tristeza. ¿Por qué habían discutido? un ataque de celos por parte de él. Pero como podía hacerle ver algo que ni él mismo entendía, ¿acaso Lucy lo hacía apropósito? Esas ridículas faldas que le tapaban nada, esas blusas apretadas que resaltaban sus atributos, por dios podría ponerse algo que mínimo le cubriera lo indispensable ¿no? o acaso ¿era mucho pedir?

**Flashback**

Iban caminando por el centro de la ciudad, una Lucy distraída mirando las tiendas, y un Natsu bastante molesto haciendo uso de su autocontrol. Pero todos tienen un límite y Natsu no es la excepción…

-**mira que lindas flores**\- decía la rubia viendo unas rosas rojas – **¿no lo crees Natsu?-**

Pero él no respondió, estaba más preocupado por el imbécil que devoraba a la rubia con los ojos – **oye Natsu ¿estas escuchando?**

No supo como pero Natsu tenía al sujeto en cuestión, agarrado de la camisa a punto de propinarle un golpe en la quijada…

**-¡Natsu! ¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?!**\- grito Lucy jalando a Natsu para que soltara al individuo, que salió corriendo apenas tuvo oportunidad.

-**¡¿Por qué no me dejaste golpearlo?!- **rugió Natsu –**se lo merecía**\- termino viéndola muy molesto

-**no puedes ir golpeando gente nada más porque si**\- le recrimino

**-¡cállate!… tu no entiendes ¡todo es tu culpa! **\- respondió Natsu, sin ser consciente de lo que decía

**-¿q-qué?-** susurro apenas, sintiéndose triste, pero esa tristeza paso a ser enojo - **¡bien me voy a casa! ¡Y no quiero verte nunca más! ¡Eres un tonto! – **termino de gritar para después salir corriendo en dirección a su casa.

**Fin flashback**

Pero como decírselo solo eran amigos y eso realmente le molestaba, no sabía porque pero esa palabra ya no le era suficiente para describir lo que sentía por Lucy.

Decidido a aclarar de una buena vez lo que sentía se encamino a la casa de su rubia, porque si Natsu ya lo había decidido se le declararía y si era rechazado la enamoraría porque ella seria Lucy Dragneel quisiera o no.

_"__Tonto, tonto ¿porque no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza y mi corazón?"- _pensaba Lucy

En eso escucho un ruido proveniente de la ventana volteo por inercia y ahí estaba él, el causante de su tristeza y rápido palpitar de su corazón

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-**pregunto sorprendida y no era para menos, Natsu llevaba unas rosas rojas hermosas en la mano y parecía nervioso

**-y-yo... yo quería... etto**\- tartamudeaba el pobre, _"vamos dile ¡por dios no debería ser tan difícil! Ok respira, respira" _pensaba el aire en un graaan suspiro y le extendió el ramo mientras decía

-**Lucy te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado- … **

**-Natsu-** susurro Lucy mientras una sonrisa curvaba sus labios a la vez que se sonrojaba, apretando las rosas en un abrazo tierno levanto la vista y dijo:** \- yo también te amo Natsu-**

Natsu la abrazo junto sus frentes y al final junto sus labios en un torpe pero sincero beso. Después de eso quito, la preciada bufanda blanca de su cuello, la pasó por el cuello de la rubia, y volvieron a juntar sus labios.

Al final se recostaron en la cama de la rubia, él abrazándola por la cintura y ella recargada en su pecho, ambos con una gran sonrisa, se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo.

FIN

Listo ¿me dejan su opinión?


End file.
